Pearnose
}} |pastaffie= }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |mca=''Unknown'' |mc=Pearnose |starclan resident=Pearnose |mentor=Unknown |app=Fallowpaw |starclan app=Goosefeather |livebooks=''Battles of the Clans'' |deadbooks=''Goosefeather's Curse, ''Pinestar's Choice }} Pearnose is a dark brown tabby she-cat. History In the Field Guides ''Battles of the Clans :Pearnose is an ancient ThunderClan medicine cat under the leadership of Morningstar. :She struggles to heal a flank wound on Leafstorm, the ThunderClan deputy. Leafstorm received the wound from a skirmish with WindClan. Then, she reports to Morningstar that she believes Leafstorm has greencough. Morningstar is shocked, and Pearnose tells him that she shouldn't have gone to the previous Gathering or to WindClan, and she had warned her what would happen if she didn't rest. :Later, Pearnose bursts out of the medicine den, yowling that Leafstorm is dead. Morningstar is shocked and mentions that Leafstorm wanted to die in battle. His deputy's death makes Morningstar realize that they must fight WindClan to survive. In the ''Novellas ''Pinestar's Choice :Pearnose appears at Pinestar's leadership ceremony. Her life is mentioned to be dedicated to trusting his closest companions in protecting his Clanmates. Goosefeather's Curse :Pearnose appears as a StarClan cat walking among the living ThunderClan cats, visible only to Goosepaw. She is seen helping Goosepaw memorizes the names and uses of various herbs, although he is clearly not interested, as it is a hot day. When he asks her to tell him a story about LeopardClan, Pearnose responds by telling him he is not a kit anymore, and he does not deserve to be a medicine cat apprentice if he does not try to memorize his herbs. She asks him what a certain clump of leaves is, and when he responds with tansy for coughing, she shakes her head and tells him it is yarrow to induce vomiting, but acknowledges the fact that he knows what tansy is for. Goosepaw complains that he thinks his brain has melted because he can't remember anything. Moonpaw interrupts them, asking Goosepaw who he is talking to, and Goosepaw quickly tells her nobody. :Goosepaw begins clumping herbs together, and Pearnose protests that he should not mess them up, telling him that while it is greenleaf every leaf is worth saving. He snaps that he'll pick some more, but Pearnose teases him that he won't if he doesn't remember what they look like. She softens her tone and tells him that she knows what it feels like to be training as a medicine cat while his denmates are becoming warriors. She says it feels like they will never understand what he is doing, but nothing is more important than being loyal to your Clan, especially when you are a medicine cat. :When Goosepaw complains about not having friends due to the fact that he has a different path than his Clanmates, Pearnose snorts that she thinks Goosepaw makes his path more different than it really is, and that when he's as old as she is, he'll see that all cats are the same underneath. She says that his Clanmates must trust him if he is to heal them. She gives him some herbs and tells him to take them back to the camp and check Nettlebreeze for ticks again, as she doesn't think he used enough mouse bile on him the day before. :Later, Pearnose appears to Goosefeather during the famine. It is said that she looks much more alive than any of the starving living cats. She tells Goosefeather that she has seen what is happening in ThunderClan, and that her heart is breaking for them. She steps forward and licks Goosefeather's head, telling him he walks a difficult path, but he must learn that he cannot change the future, and should instead act as a guiding light for his Clan, as he cannot be responsible for all the cats in ThunderClan. :Pearnose appears at Pinestar's leader ceremony, giving him a life for respecting his medicine cats. Trivia Mistakes *She has mistakenly been called male. Character pixels Quotes : External links * Notes and references de:Pearnosefr:Pearnosefi:Pearnoseru:Грушовкаnl:Peerneus Category:Females Category:Medicine cats Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Deceased characters Category:Mentors Category:StarClan cats Category:Goosefeather's Curse characters Category:Elders Category:Supporting characters